The present invention relates to a unique construction of a watering nipple for use in supplying water to poultry, other fowl, or small animals. More specifically, the invention relates to a stem formed as a spring for use in a watering nipple that will provide maximum watering to the poultry and minimum drip.
Watering nipples have been used widely for a number of years. The structure of watering nipples has been disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,457,159, 2,486,729, 2,541,369, 2,614,531, 2,939,424, 3,322,101, 3,418,977, 3,716,030, 3,887,165, 4,416,221, 4,896,629, 4,984,537, 5,154,138, 5,193,485, and 6,058,881. However, known watering nipples still have disadvantages and problems associated therewith.
For example, some watering nipples are able to retain only a very small amount of water on their outer surfaces for the poultry to drink as the outer surfaces of the pin or stem of the nipples are relatively smooth, such that water does not adhere well to the outer surfaces.
Other watering nipples have a water passageway through the pin or stem of the nipples to allow the poultry to hold its mouth therearound such that the water will flow directly into the poultry's mouth. Such types of watering nipples, though, failed to prevent a significant amount of water from traveling down the exterior of the pin or stem. These watering nipples also required the drilling of a bore through the center of the steel pin such that they were expensive to manufacture. These watering nipples also required a double seal to ensure that a majority of the water flows through the bore of the pin or stem for proper operation, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,881 for example.
Therefore, an improved stem or pin for a watering nipple is needed. The present invention provides such a stem for a watering nipple. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.